


Love Me Do

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Just smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Toys, enjoy, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He pulled Hongbin’s hair back until his neck was on display. Hakyeon settled his lips against the soft skin of his shoulder and placed soothing kisses up to his neck until he reached his ear.“You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” He whispered slowly into Hongbin’s ear. He kissed the reddening tops of Hongbin’s ear while moving his hand to settle at the top of Hongbin’s head.





	

_Wrote this for my bby Jay i hope you like it!_

_Unedited to it might not be in the best condition._

_Word Count: 1597_

* * *

 

His legs were starting to cramp up and ache, but he didn’t dare move from where he sat on his knees on floor. Hongbin’s gaze was trained strictly down on the feet that stood in front of him. His hands trembled against his thighs as he willed himself to not look up into the lustful gaze-He hadn’t gotten permission yet.

The legs crouched down until the person was on the same eye level as him. Hongbin still didn’t look up, instead his eyes slipped shut when a warm, tan hand trailed softly down his cheek. Fingers hooked underneath his chin and tilted his face up, making Hongbin open his eyes.

Hakyeon brushed his thumb over Hongbin’s bottom lips, silently encouraging him to open his mouth. Once Hongbin opened his mouth, the elder slipped his thumb in and felt along Hongbin’s teeth and tongue, all the while making sure the eye contact between them didn’t break. He rubbed the saliva-wet tongue along Hongbin’s bottom lip, before removing his hands and settling them into the hair on the back of his head.

He pulled Hongbin’s head back until his neck was on display. Hakyeon settled his lips against the soft skin of his shoulder and placed short soothing kisses up to his neck until he reached his ear.

“You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” He whispered slowly into Hongbin’s ear. He kissed the reddening tops of Hongbin’s ear while moving his hand to settle gently at the top of Hongbin’s head.

“Always.” Hongbin whispered back after swallowing the dryness away from his throat.

Hakyeon smiled, the dark look in his eyes returned. His grip on Hongbin’s hair tightened and the younger whimpered when he was harshly pulled up by his hair to stand.

“Get on the bed for me, baby. Hands and knees.”

Hongbin tried to control the way his body trembled, but Hakyeon always noticed. He swallowed once again as he crawled onto the bed into the vulnerable position Hakyeon wanted him in. Heat rose up cheeks when he felt the intensity of the gaze from behind him, watching his every move. Hongbin rolled his shoulder and took in a deep breath.

Then he waited.

The touch came slowly deliberately. Fingers danced on his sensitive skin, making Hongbin breathe out tiny gasps of pleasure. The ticklish touches stopped at the curve of his bottom, kneading against the plump skin.

“Don’t move,” Hakyeon commanded, and Hongbin tensed when he felt hands parting his cheeks, completely exposing him to the predatory eyes.

Hongbin involuntarily jerked when he felt the first swipe of wetness against his hole. He couldn’t help himself; this was something very new.

He cried out when he he felt a harsh slap against his right cheek, and bit his lip immediately to hold the noises in. His grip tightened on the bedsheets when he felt the tip of a finger entering him dry. 

“I told you not to move, Hongbin.” Hakyeon growled. “Disobey me once more and I’ll have you over my lap.”

“Yes, sir.” Hongbin breathed out. His bit his lip and tensed up once again when the same movements repeated. This time however he made sure his body didn’t move unnecessarily, and instead focused on the feeling of fingers and tongue moving inside of him.

Hongbin slightly shuddered against the wetness against his rim. The new experience made him feel dizzy. His cock twitched against where it hung heavy between his legs. The need to rut against the sheets and release was there, but Hongbin knew better. Instead he lay still, letting out occasional whimpers and whines that were getting increasingly difficult to hold back.

“Oh-oh,” Hongbin whimpered out at a harder jab of Hakyeon’s tongue. He whined when he felt a hand creep down to grab his balls, giving them a light squeeze before circling around the tip of his dick.

Hongbin’s vision blurred. He panted as Hakyeon’s hand on his dick started to move in time with his tongue. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself from moving. His body trembled and shook as he willed himself not to.

A hard thrust to his prostate made him sob out loud. Instead of moving away the fingers stayed there and swirled, causing the tears that had been blurring Hongbin's vision to finally spill out and down his overheated skin. He was always so easy for Hakyeon. The elder knew his body better than he himself did after all.

Hongbin felt himself curl up slightly as he felt the heat in his abdomen pool up. His body went stiff against Hakyeon’s hold. He was already so  _ close _ . However, instead of sweet release a sob of dismay came out of his parted lips when Hakyeon tightened his hold on the base of Hongbin’s dick to keep him from coming.

“Not before I do, baby,” Hakyeon said, a smirk evident in his voice.

A small cold and hard object was pressed against him before being pushed in. Hongbin clenched his teeth and keened when he felt the object come to life. Hakyeon had pushed it right up to where he was most sensitive.The vibrations were relentless, making Hongbin feel faint from the bliss it brought.

A hand ran up his sweaty back and pushed him down until his face rested against the pillows. His back arched and he shuddered as he felt himself clench around the vibrator. Behind him he heard Hakyeon slicking himself up, and felt his breath leave him as Hakyeon entered him in one smooth motion. 

Tears spilled down Hongbin’s cheeks as Hakyeon immediately started an erratic pace. His hands went all over his body, paying particular attention to his most sensitive parts: his nipples, his hipbones, the backs of his knees. Hongbin both hated and loved how Hakyeon knew him so well.

Hakyeon noticed him quivering once more, and immediately settled his hand back against the base of his cock. Hongbin groaned in disappointment, but that feeling was washed away by the feeling of Hakyeon’s hard thrusts against his prostate mixed with the non stop vibrations.

Hongbin couldn’t hold himself time. He let out a loud moan as he felt his whole body shaking. His cock jolted against Hakyeon’s hold but nothing came out. Hongbin blubbered as the frustration was still there buried deep within his skin. Frustration that wouldn’t leave him until he got to come.

A hand wrapped around his neck, causing Hongbin to choke once he was jerked back against Hakyeon’s chest. The fingers around his neck tightened their hold and Hongbin wheezed as he felt himself go lightheaded.

“You need to learn to listen,” Hakyeon said, a hint of threat in his words. He bit the tip of Hongbin’s ear, his hands not releasing their grip around his neck. 

“I-I’m s-sor-sorry, sir.” Hongbin gasped out.

Hakyeon released his hold on Hongbin’s neck to wrap his arm around his waist instead, holding the younger to his chest. Hongbin gasped, gulping in the air as he rested his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder, his body tingled, and he felt himself on the edge once more.

Hakyeon’s thrusts became slower as he got closer to his orgasm. The elder’s hold on him stiffened and Hongbin mewled when felt himself flutter as Hakyeon came inside him. 

Hakyeon pulled away completely and watched in sadistic pleasure as Hongbin fell onto the bed, body shaking and jerking from the constant vibrations. 

Hongbin’s face was turned to the side, all pretty and red from all the crying. His hands were at his sides, pawing at the sheets beneath as he trembled. Low whines came from his red bitten lips, begging Hakyeon to let him come. Hakyeon’s attention drifted down to Hongbin’s quivering hole, and watched as come leaked from where he was stretched. Hakyeon licked his lips. 

Hongbin was completely pliant once Hakyeon started adjusting him. His eyes were glazed over, following Hakyeon in confusion as his legs were spread open wide. 

Hakyeon removed the vibrator from Hongbin making the younger release a breath of relief. He settled himself down in between Hongbin’s legs, and tenderly kissed his inner thigh. He inserted a finger into Hongbin, causing him to twitch and whine. He swirled his finger inside, gathering up as much come as he could before pulling it out and placing it against Hongbin’s lips. Hongbin reacted immediately and lapped at Hakyeon’s finger, sucking on it until it was completely clean. 

Hakyeon smiled lovingly. “Good boy,”

Focusing his attention back down, he decided to end his teasing and grabbed a hold of Hongbin’s cock, which had gone fiery red from the constant denial.

His lips closed around the head, sucking and swirling his tongue against the slit and Hongbin lost it. Hakyeon pulled back as Hongbin came with a cry. His come splattered all over his face and hair, but Hakyeon ignored it. Instead he focused his attention on milking Hongbin dry.

“Stop, stop,” Hongbin whimpered out from the oversensitivity. He pushed Hakyeon’s hands away and curled up onto his side, body still shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm. 

When his vision finally cleared he felt Hakyeon’s hand in his hair, tugging at the strands gently, the other hand was lightly wiping away the sweat and come away from his body. 

“You did well, baby,” Hakyeon whispered, kissing Hongbin’s blushing cheeks. 

  
Hongbin sighed in contentment and snuggled into Hakyeon’s embrace, feeling warm and safe. “Don’t be so mean next time.” He grumbled out as a last thought, smiling as he heard Hakyeon giggle out an apology before easily falling asleep.


End file.
